


Q&A

by pdavis32



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdavis32/pseuds/pdavis32
Summary: When Alya's questions bring up some previously untouched subject matter, Ladybug and Chat Noir can't help but begin to wonder about their partner, and when subtext begins to turn into text, feelings get harder and harder to accept. Full fic borne out of the second and fourth prompt for LadyNoirJuly2k17.





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter - let's start this budding flower of a relationship with a lil plot.

“You know, for a surprisingly private group of superheroes that don’t normally share information, you’re taking this two-on-one interview that’s covering way more than usual pretty well.”

“I mean, we’re not that private- “

Chat looked at her, and she sighed. “Okay, so we are. Can’t we indulge Paris a little?”

Alya shrugged. “Of course. Way more daily hits after every interview, so I don’t mind in the slightest. Gotta make a few extra euro somehow; equipment doesn’t pay for itself.”

Chat quipped, “ _Cost_ is all relative, depending on how much you value your safety and well-being in comparison to the Ladyblog. Judging by the lengths you go to for a scoop, I doubt human cost is that much. Your smartphone was your canvas for over a year.”

“Always improving, always upgrading. On the subject of cost, why are you two doing this for free, when you could make some serious cash getting it from a legit news source?”

Ladybug paused. “Um, are we still on record?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Okay, well consider it a favor from friends.”

Alya nearly passed out, but she shook her head, attempting to rid herself from the mental haze. _Snap out of it, this is the moment you’ve been building up for! Joint interview, no holds barred!_ “So, what are you guys like out of costume?”

The two heroes looked at each other, having a mental conversation. _This seems a little too personal, Chat. ‘Well, I don’t know about that, we can just answer vague. You know, the way we agreed we’d do in the first place and that we both know she won’t notice given how much she caves when it comes to us.’ Fair enough, but you know if she tries to prod at a level of knowledge I’m uncomfortable with- ‘Say no more, Bugaboo. We’ll make sure it gets redacted after the fact should either of us answer, we pull out of the interview if she prods us too far when you say the word.’ Thanks, Chat. Glad you understand. ‘You know, I wouldn’t be opposed to, ya know, off the record, maybe-‘ Chat. ‘Sorry. Won’t go there.’ Good._

“You two have been staring into each other’s eyes for like a minute and I’ve repeated the question twice.” They turned to face the reporter, embarrassed. “Anything going on there you want to tell all of Paris about? Confirm our suspicions perhaps?”

“NOPE ANYTHING BUT THAT THANKS.”

“WHAT WAS THE QUESTION AGAIN?”

“Okay Chat, one more time. What are you guys like out of costume? Your interests, hobbies? No, stop staring at each other, this is on video too.” Their heads swiveled around, muttering and coughing under their breaths.

“I’ll go first.”

“Thanks Chat. We’re dying to hear how the ultimate ladies’ man-“ Ladybug mimicked gagging for a few moments. “-spends his time traipsing around the city, or chilling at home, wherever that may be.”

“Well, I like to stop by this wonderful little bakery by Collège Françoise Dupont, the Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie.” This elicited a physical response from both Alya and Ladybug, one of which had much to tell her friend, the other of which was flipping out at the prospect of Chat Noir being so close to her without their heroic identities.

“Their pastries are essentially the best in town, no question. The chocolate éclair is probably my favorite. And the whole family that works there is so nice.”

Ladybug was fast turning shades akin to her suit, and Alya was eating up every second of the compliments. “So, Chat Noir, I take it you’re a fan of the bakery? You’d recommend it to anyone looking for a treat around the 21st arro?”

“No question in my mind at least. Can’t recommend enough.”

“Anything else?”

“Well, I do love video games. The _Mecha Strike_ series has been with me for years and I tend to be pretty good at it if I do say so myself, but I’ve always enjoyed some more even-paced story driven titles like the _Fallout_ or _Legend of Zelda_ franchises.”

“Super cool. Now onto the bug.” Alya cleared her throat. “So, Lady Luck, what does our city’s finest heroine do in her free time? What does this little ladybug enjoy?”

Ladybug was composed, for now. _Hey, if he can unwind me like that, I can do it back to him. Maybe it’s cruelty, but he won’t ever need to know why._ “Well, I also like to stop by that bakery, in fact, nearly every day. There’s actually the possibility that I’ve gotten to see you outside of your magical leather pajamas, Chat Noir.” She lightly tapped him on the nose, and Chat fought the urge to turn into Jell-O. _I might have seen her with the masks off? Damn, I’ve got to be paying more attention if I am ever going to get her to notice me._

“I also would say that I’m quite a whiz at _Mecha Strike_ games. I’ve played it since I was just a little ladybug, and I bet I could beat you any day, any time, Chat. And don’t even get me started on _Zelda_ or all things Bethesda.” Chat cursed himself. _This woman is going to be the death of me. At least it’ll be at her hands. Quick, think of something witty to say!_

“Okay, Bugaboo. How about this. If you’re so confident in your skills, meet me at the La Tête Dans Les Nuages arcade on the Boulevard des Italiens, in the suit, 3 PM tomorrow. Throw-down. Also, this is going on your blog, right? Just cut this out if she says no, I don’t-“

“You’re so on.”

Alya couldn’t believe her ears. _This is gonna go viral! Do they talk like this all the time?_ “There you have it folks. We have a good old-fashioned throw-down in _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ coming at you tomorrow, from yours truly, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Can I get you two to pound it on camera? The fans are waiting you know!”

The two heroes shrugged. “Pound it!”

They both started to get up, a fist bump normally being the period to any interaction, which probably explained why they thought there wasn’t more. “…This isn’t the end of the interview, you know.” The two heroes quickly sat back down and brushed themselves off, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

 

As Alya was getting up, the two heroes waited around, quietly standing, neither of them having much to do on a Thursday night normally scheduled for a more extensive patrol. They merely listened to the young journalist talk aloud to them while pacing, luckily not expecting a response, as it would have only led to more intense lines of questioning.

“Holy cow guys, you two are just so awesome. First off, you agree to do this joint interview, which turned out so much better than I could have hoped for, second off, the public is just going to eat this up! I bet you Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng are going to have to hire some more workers, I really hope they don’t overwork Marinette…”

She went on like that for minutes, Ladybug and Chat exchanging many glances. Ladybug spoke up as Alya announced something aloud and walked to the door, possibly about running to the bathroom, neither of them could tell. “You come to that bakery often?”

He stiffened. “Was that too personal?”  
  
She hummed in thought. “Honestly, it’s as personal as we’ve gotten, since that could give either of us clues to find each other should we be looking in the right places. I trust you’re not going to seek me out?”

He sighed. “Listen. First off, you’re absolutely going down in the 1v1 tomorrow, and second, as much as I wish things were different, I respect your wishes and well-being more than anything in the world. I’m good with waiting.”

“You know it’s not about waiting. Secret identities are secret for a reason. It puts up a wall between our lives as heroes and our lives as vulnerable citizens.”

“Vulnerable as we may be without these powers, I still want to find you.”

“Soon kitty. Right now, we have our prides to worry about, since we just put everything out there. Hawkmoth and anyone that may lie ahead come right after. We have this job for a reason. We’re partners for a reason. And if, and if I’m being honest with myself, around the time when it becomes more of a hindrance than a protection to keep us from each other, I’ll be right here for you, my _minou._ ”

“If that’s the way it works, then I’m as right as rain. Who knows? We might get a croquembouche to celebrate such an occasion as finding out who my best friend is.”

“Chat, that’s for weddings and stuff. I’d know that more than most because I-“

“WAIT MY LADY STOP!”

She slapped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she nearly just let slip. “Oh my god. Did I just-“

“Nearly give away information that could have either been brush-off-worthy or led me right to you? Pretty much, and I’m so glad I caught that for you, even though I can’t now help but think. My mind is racing for what the end of that sentence means and there aren’t many possible endings. But I know you aren’t ready. Consider it purged from my mind. I care too much to let this happen too soon.”

A rush of emotions went through Ladybug’s head, but the only thing that felt right in that moment was to be close to her best friend. Before she could let Chat back away and leave, she latched onto him in a crushing hug, knowing that the boy she knew wanted more than anything to know who she was just prevented herself from giving that knowledge away. She didn’t know how far she would get with Adrien, though she hoped it would be all the way, but this was a different kind of love. One just as strong as, if not stronger than, infatuation or physical attraction.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, noting just how soft and warm his skin was. It was inviting. Tantalizing. Intoxicating. In one simple misstep, she realized just how much this stupid cat meant to her.

Alya had no idea what she missed, but she had learned a couple of things during her time as an amateur journalist: One, never stop recording. Two, stories like this got clicks and views. But the third one that oft contradicted the first two for ethics reasons, was to always disclose, whether it be on a footnote or a preface to an article, or to subjects themselves on the nature of the conversation and what should and should not be put up for the world to see.

She cleared her throat, hoping it would effectively get their attention, but they didn’t move, only acknowledging her with a hand wave from Ladybug. “I know you two are having a private moment, but my cameras haven’t been turned off yet.”

They jolted away from each other, knowing full well what that kind of a prolonged shot could mean for the nature of their relationship in the eyes of Parisians. Chat spoke up. “Were they-“  
  
“Recording? Yes, as well as hot mics, automatically synced to the video; less work for me in post. Say the word and this gets cut out. On my honor.”

Ladybug whispered, “Please?”

The flannel-clad journalist simply nodded and packed her things up. As she was leaving, she said, “That last part is just between us, but don’t forget about your promise.” Ladybug and Chat shared a glance, but before they could ascribe it to their reveal pacts, the girl continued, “Just make sure you get to the arcade a little early, to warm up and to beat the crowds that will be there for you two. No flaking on this, your word against your actions. See you two around!”

And with that, the two heroes parted ways to their homes, too much to think about and just the right amount of listeners for their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> https://pdavis136.tumblr.com/post/162886918133/qa-ladynoirjuly2k17
> 
> I love these children so much. Alya is such an amazing character, I love including her.
> 
> Check out my tumblr, pdavis136, and interact with this post there. Boost my self esteem. I also have other stories and random posts, mainly ML and SVTFOE related, as well as the normal tumblr stuff.


End file.
